ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Woodworking Guide for Lumberjacks by geekgirl101
Woodworking Guide for Lumberjacks by geekgirl101, currently written to go up to level 60. Last update: --Geekgirl101 (talk) 11:06, August 7, 2012 (UTC) A majority of guides out there follow on the typical rule of making lumber and bolts, not necessarily though do we want to make ammo as they not only require other components and having levelled other crafts to make them but you'll find yourself having to wait around to sell them off after having made multiple stacks of 99s and unable to continue to craft due to a full inventory. This guide will get you round the need of making ammo although there may be some cases where you'll have little choice. 'Amateur' Hop on over to East Ronfaure for your logging. Arrowwood lumber and Ash lumber have little use for this guide once they've been created, if you got the space you can use them up in making ammo inbetween recipes. *'Arrowwood Lumber' (0-2) Wind Crystal + Arrowwood Log *'Maple Lumber' (2-5) Wind Crystal + Maple Log *'Ash Lumber' (5-8) Wind Crystal + Ash Log TEST ITEM Workbench (8) Earth Crystal + Lauan Lumber x4 Tip: Buy your lauan lumber from the guild shop. 'Recruit' Hop on over to Ghelsba Outpost for your logging. Walnut logs can be found in Jugner Forest, use synthesis support when going from 13-21. Willow logs can also be found in Jugner Forest a lot more common than in Ghelsba Outpost. *'Holly Lumber' (8-12) Wind Crystal + Holly Log *'Willow Lumber' (12-13) Wind Crystal + Willow Log *'Walnut Lumber' (13-16) Wind Crystal + Walnut Log Tip: Walnut lumber is a level 19 skill recipe so be sure to get support before making these. If you prefer you can use up some of the maple lumber you made earlier to pad out the levels a bit and use them for guild points. TEST ITEM Maple Table (16) Earth Crystal + Maple Lumber x4 *'Maple Sugar' (16-21) Lightning Crystal + Maple Log Tip: Maple sugar sells quite frequently in the AH in stacks, be prepared to have your inventory stuffed up a bit with these. 'Initiate' If short of logs head back to East Ronfaure for your logging. For elm logs head over to Konschtat Highlands or The Sanctuary of Zi'tah. *'Yew Lumber' (21-22) Wind Crystal + Yew Log *'Elm Lumber' (22-25) Wind Crystal + Elm Log *'Chestnut Lumber' (25-28) Wind Crystal + Chestnut Log TEST ITEM Harp (27) Earth Crystal + Coeurl Whisker, Chestnut Lumber x2 Tip: You can find large numbers of coeurls in the Labyrinth of Onzozo, there's also a number of coeurls close together near the entrance to the Sanctuary of Zi'tah in Meriphataud Mountains. 'Novice' For a few levels you're going to be stuck with making items that aren't stackable. Book holders can be NPC'd for a reasonable profit. For your logging you'll be scattered around jugner forest and the jungles for the different types of lumber needed. Oak logs are better found in Jugner Forest of the past. If you can't cope with the mazes of the jungles then try Buburimu Peninsula or Caedavire Mire if you have sneak/invis or buy the lauan logs from the guild. Also be prepared for lots of logging, oak logs are pretty rare to find, or buy them from the guild. *'Book Holder' (28-31) Earth Crystal + Lauan Lumber, Holly Lumber *'Oak Lumber' (31-35) Wind Crystal + Oak Log *'Composite Bow' (35-39) Wind Crystal + Willow Lumber, Ash Lumber, Linen Cloth, Wool Thread Tip: Save these bows and trade them in for guild points. Compare AH prices first with guild prices for the cloth and thread, AH often tends to be cheaper. TEST ITEM Traversiere (37) Wind Crystal + Oak Lumber, Parchment Tip: Buy the Parchment from the NPC in Mhaura, it's far cheaper. 'Apprentice' Unfortunately from here on there's little you can make that isn't gonna stuff up your inventory for days or even weeks and you may be resorted to having to make ammo inbetween synths, if you want to use up some of that walnut lumber from earlier then make Mythril Bolts with them to get you to 46. Return to East Ronfaure if you're low on yew lumber and head to either Buburimu Peninsula or Yuhtunga Jungle for rosewood logs. If you plan to take up Wood Ensorcellment (40,000 guild point key item) you can make lots of oak cudgels and turn these into warp cudgels later on, or just save them and use them for guild points. *'Oak Cudgel' (39-41) Earth Crystal + Oak Lumber Tip: Oak cudgels by themselves don't sell very well and are best off either converted into warp cudgels or used as guild points. If you make them into warp cudgels you'll need a friend with level 75+ alchemy to make the animas for ethereal oak lumber as they aren't on the AH very often. *'Rosewood Lumber' (41-45) Wind Crystal + Rosewood Log TEST ITEM Rose Wand (47) Wind Crystal + Rosewood Lumber, Black Chocobo Feather 'Journeyman' Return to Yhoator Jungle if you're low on supplies. Use synthesis support to get you through the big level gaps. Oak poles are used for ninja AF quests so you can get away with making a few of these as they sell fairly well, be prepared to have your inventory stuffed up a bit with a few of these until they sell off or you can use them for guild points. You may need to make ammo to fill inbetween synths. *'Mahogany Lumber' (45-51) Wind Crystal + Mahogany Log *'Oak Pole' (51-54) Wind Crystal + Oak Lumber x2 *'Ebony Lumber' (54-61) Wind Crystal + Ebony Log TEST ITEM Kaman (57) Wind Crystal + Elm Lumber, Bamboo Stick, Silk Thread, Wool Cloth Tip: Bamboo sticks are available cheap from the woodworking guild. You can buy silk thread and wool cloth from the AH, check prices of silk thread from the clothworking guild first though as it may be cheaper from the guild. Wool cloth also drops fairly often from Haunts in Kuftal Tunnel and Bostaunieux Oubliette and silk thread is a very common drop from crawlers.